


The Last Day

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Last day of school, M/M, Moar Fluff, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the last day of school for the third years, Daichi, Suga, and Asahi were poised to bow out quietly. The rest of the team, however, had other ideas. </p><p>Also, that time when everyone else knew something important but Suga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day Kagehina Challenge Day 20: That is cheating!
> 
> I used it very loosely. Don't judge me.

It was a warm and charitable afternoon as the third year trio stepped out of Karasuno High School for the last time. Asahi worried his bottom lip as Suga looked around fondly and Daichi inhaled sharply rather than do something unmanly like cry.

“I’m really going to miss this place,” Suga said as he dragged his hand along the handrail as he had done after his very first day of school. “Not just everyone in it, but just _being_ here.”

“Yeah,” Asahi murmured in agreement. “I’ll probably miss the guys most, though. And . . . and you two.” He colored at the admission.

Daichi chuckled. “Only you could say that sincerely and make it sound like you’re afraid to admit it.”

“So mean, Daichi,” Suga chided. “Don’t make the poor giant cry. Then we’re all done for.”

“That’s not nice, either!” Asahi moaned. “You’re meaner than Daichi!”

With a scoff, Daichi said, “You have no idea.” He rubbed his shoulder where a certain setter had punched him with a brick-like fist. “You didn’t get dead-arm all through English.”

“You weren’t paying attention,” Suga answered with a wag of the finger. “Aoki-sensei was trying to tell us something important, but you were just making googly eyes at Hideki-kun all through the lesson.”

Asahi shook his head. “You’re lucky Aoki-sensei didn’t see you, or you would’ve been sent to the vice for punishment. The only ones he hates more than the team is Noya specifically.”

Suga snorted. “What’s he going to do, hide our diplomas?”

“He might,” Asahi said gravely.

“He might,” Daichi agreed.

The boys had been strolling mindlessly, but as they fell silent, they realized that they had stopped in front of Gym #2, home of the boys’ volleyball club.

It was locked, of course, because practice on the last day of school seemed like overkill, even to the workhorse first year duo. Ukai had given the returning club members the whole week off to rest themselves up before cannonballing into their quest to conquer the Inter-High and get a good seeding at the Spring High.

Of course, the departing third years were not invited, and that was weird for all three of them.

“Wonder if it’s open,” Asahi mused aloud, even though they all knew the answer.

With a harrumph, Daichi approached the door and gave it a jiggle. “Yep. Locked.”

A throat cleared loudly behind them, and all three of them turned to see Ennoshita, the newest team captain, and Tanaka, the new vice and ace, standing in identical poses with their arms crossed and stern frowns on their faces.

“Gentlemen,” Ennoshita said with an uncharacteristically stern tone, “this gym is reserved for the boys’ volleyball club.” His mouth slid into a smirk as he pulled a keychain out of his pocket and twirled it around on his finger. “You need a key to get in.”

Daichi frowned. “You didn’t snake that from Takeda-sensei, did you?”

Ennoshita averted his eyes. “Not . . . today?” All three third years leaned in to listen. “I made a few copies after the park indicent.”

They all nodded knowingly. The ‘park incident,’ as they had taken to calling it, referred to the time when Hinata and Kageyama used to do extra practice in the park. They were working on serving when a stray ball smacked a toddler in the face. Had the two of them been normal human beings, an apology would have probably diffused the situation, but this ended in a trip to the local police precinct and two very angry mothers.

Asahi turned red. “Ennoshita-kun, that’s cheating!”

“Huh,” Daichi huffed. “I thought they just stopped doing that.”

Suga grinned. “You might just be the best captain yet, Chikara!” he said, clapping his former kouhai on the shoulder. Daichi made a face, and Suga chuckled. “Present company excepted, of course.”

As Ennoshita pinkened at the remark, Tanaka slipped the key out of his hand and gestured towards the gym. “Care to worship at the temple one last time?”

The third years shared a look before Suga spoke. “Lead the way.”

With a turn of the key and a squeak, the doors opened for them. The gym was dark, save for the stray shafts of light spilling in from the sparse windows. Out of habit, Daichi reached out to flip the panel of switches, and when the overhead lights turned on, balloons and confetti were pouring from the ceiling.

“Omedetou!” came the cries of the entire volleyball club, including their coach and faculty advisor.

Banners were everywhere in the gym wishing them luck, small tables laden with snacks, and the walls were lined with various snapshots of all three of the departing third years during their time at the school

Asahi wandered over to one of Noya standing on his shoulders, arms thrust into the air in victory. Suga giggled and pointed out one of him and Daichi, doing a duck-face selfie while wearing their club jackets like turbans.

“Were we ever that young?” Suga asked Daichi.

Daichi examined the picture. “Suga, that was four months ago.”

“We’re graduates now, Daichi!” Suga slapped Daichi’s bicep. “Old men! Over the hill! Geriatrics!” He clutched a dramatic fist over his heart. “Our kids are all grown up now.”

Suga threw an arm around Daichi and turned them both to look at the assembled team, most of whom were wearing ridiculous paper party hats and grinning at them like fools. “Look at our younglings, Skywalker. They’re practically Jedi now.”

Shaking his head, Daichi just chuckled and headed over to shake Takeda’s and Ukai’s hands. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for us.” There was a chorus of ‘hear-hear’s behind him.

Ukai flopped an arm over Daichi’s shoulders. “It’s your team, Sawamura. They go where you lead.”

“It’s not my team anymore.” Daichi gestured over to Ennoshita, who was trying to keep Noya from doing pull-ups on Asahi’s arm. “They’re _all_ his.”

Takeda cringed. “That can’t be safe.”

“I’ll show them ‘not safe!’” Ukai grumbled as he rolled up his sleeve to extricate his libero from Asahi, who looked at Noya like a snake was coiling around his arm instead. “Knock it off, you morons!” Ukai shouted.

Across the gym, over a platter of onigiri, Kinoshita and Narita stepped to either side of Suga and sighed. “It’s gonna be weird without all the sexual tension around here,” Kinoshita remarked before stuffing an entire piece into his mouth at once.

At Suga’s questioning look, Narita gave him a pitying smile. “Oh, come on. Please tell me you’re being coy.”

“Coy . . .” Suga’s brows furrowed.

“You and Dai-san, Suga-san!” Kinoshita shook a dramatic fist in the air. “To have a love like that for the ages, I would cleave all of Rome in two!”

Suga snorted. “Chikara has you making too many movies and taking too few acting lessons.” He whacked both boys on the arms. “And Daichi and I are _not_ in love.”

Kinoshita and Narita shared a dubious look. “Mom and dad are fighting,” they said in unison.

Suga laughed out loud. “You two are ridiculous, and you’re hogging the onigiri.” With that, he flicked Narita’s forehead and moved closer to the table as the two of them fled. “Ridiculous,” Suga murmured with his mouth full as he wandered over towards Daichi, Tanaka, and Ennoshita.

After Ennoshita finished prying Noya from Asahi, he gave them a warning glare and dragged Tanaka over to where Daichi was standing. “We weren’t sure if you guys were coming here or not, but Ryuu had faith in you.”

Tanaka jabbed a thumb towards his chest. “Number One Kouhai, right here!”

Ennoshita shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Daichi chuckled. “I wish you the best of luck with this lot. May your first years be an angel choir.”

“Oh, don’t say that,” Ennoshita scolded, “or I’m going to end up with six Kageyamas and Hinatas.”

“Speaking of, where are —” Daichi’s glanced around the gym and saw Hinata and Kageyama bickering over a table of meat buns, while Yachi tried to talk them down. “Well, that’s not surprising.”

With a huff, Ennoshita looked at Tanaka. “Should I stop them?”

“Nah,” Tanaka said with a wave of the hand. “Let Dai-san, Suga-San and Asahi-san remember them for what they really are. Toddlers.”

A peal of laughter came from Ennoshita, causing most of the gym’s occupants to stop and stare. “That’s rich coming from you, Ryuu.” Doubling over, he slapped his thigh and wiped a tear from his eye. Suga, who had just arrived to the conversation, was wide-eyed. “Toddlers,” he guffawed.

“They’re your kids, Suga-san,” Tanaka said, ignoring Ennoshita’s amusement. “They wouldn’t be what they are without you.”

Suga’s brows shot up. “Really?” He flushed. “I — I don’t think that’s entirely true.”

Tanaka’s head tilted questioningly. “You’re the one who got Kageyama to adjust to Hinata, when he’s never done that before. Who knows how long it would’ve taken them to figure that out, or even if we would’ve even made it how far we did without them?”

Sputtering, Suga waved off Tanaka’s comment and choked, “I — I think I need a drink.” Daichi chuckled as Suga left.

As Suga whisked off to the table with various beverages, he was met there by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, the latter of whom was already holding out a can of iced coffee. Yamaguchi beamed when Suga thanked him.

Resisting the urge to ruffle Yamaguchi’s hair, Suga asked, “So, are you boys both in Class 4 again next year?”

Yamaguchi nodded enthusiastically. “Tsukki and I have been in the same class since our second year of middle school.”

Tsukishima chortled. “Kageyama-sama is being demoted to Class 2, since he obviously has no academic aptitude.”

“So mean, Tsukishima!” Suga chided, despite the painful accuracy of the observation. “You don’t want to be out your setter if they flunk another class and miss camp?”

“I’d be willing to give it a try,” Tsukishima muttered, while Yamaguchi cackled, “Nice one, Tsukki.”

Eyes narrowing, Suga took a tower of paper cups and thwacked each of them on the head, but his face bore no malice. He moved off to chat with Shimizu, who was far saner company in a den of delinquents.

“Any plans, Shimizu?” he asked.

“I’m thinking of working in Sendai to save up.” She blushed. “I really want to take some classes and get into a nice clerical job. Organizing things is fun.”

Suga grinned. “You’re good at it, too. I can only imagine how gross we’d all be without you.”

“I don’t mind. It’s really nice to feel like I belong somewhere. Yacchan and I have that in common.”

“You’ll always be one of us, Kiyoko,” Suga replied as he squeezed her hand. “Once a crow, always a crow. Besides, it’s not like it’s really goodbye. You have all our numbers, and I demand one text a week, plus a mandatory monthly selfie.” He crossed his arms. “And my terms are non-negotiable.”

Shimizu giggled. “How can I refuse?”

Suga bowed and held out an arm. “Shall I buy you dinner?”

“You’re too kind.”

The little party wended on until after dark — a mixture of talking, horsing around, eating too much, commenting on the ridiculous pictures, taking pictures of the ridiculous pictures, and eating some more.

They rounded out the night by playing a quick game of six on six, with Noya more than willing to play as a regular wing spiker. No one kept score (well, Kageyama did, but judiciously kept it to himself) and laughs and cheers spilled out of everyone. The last hit of the night was a serve received by Daichi, set by Suga, and slapped to the floorboards by Asahi.

High fives circulate on both sides, and they called it a night. They all gathered around shoulder-to-shoulder, player and coach and manager alike, and Daichi put his clenched fist in the center. One by one, everyone else followed suit.

“For old time’s sake?” Suga asked.

Daichi nodded, but when everyone looked expectantly at him, he turned his gaze to Ennoshita. “All yours, Captain.”

“Ossu,” Ennoshita huffed. With a voice laden with seldom-wielded steel, he bellowed, “Karasuno — FIGHT!”

With that, the gathering disbursed well after ten at night, with the school janitors long losing their will to shoo the volleyball team from the premises in a timely fashion. Ennoshita locked the door and made a point of returning the key to Takeda. If he did, indeed, have a spare set as he had said, he made no mention of it.

As they almost always did, Daichi, Suga, and Asahi walked home together. The first stop was Asahi’s house. They stood outside the gate, none quite ready for their last trip home from school to be over. At last, it was Daichi who pulled Asahi in for a bone-crushing hug.

“I’m gonna miss you, teddy bear,” Daichi grumbled into Asahi’s shoulder. “Don’t be a stranger.”

“Yeah, you too,” Asahi replied, his voice cracking.

Suga wrapped his arms around both of them and squeezed them both hard enough for Daichi’s feet to almost leave the ground. “Damn, Suga,” Daichi wheezed. “How are you even that strong, when I outweigh you by almost seven kilos?”

“The power of love, gentlemen,” Suga chimed, beaming as he released his captives. “The power of love.”

Asahi blushed, but Daichi’s mouth just curved upwards, as he was wont to do when Suga was in this sort of mood. They parted from their ungainly embrace, smiles all around.

“I’ll see you guys,” Asahi said before biting hard onto his wobbling lip.

“You too, Asahi,” Suga said softly, patting him on the shoulder.

Both Daichi and Suga waved until Asahi got to the front door, dropped his keys down the steps, retrieved them, and finally let himself in. They lingered for a minute or two before they resumed their walk.

About halfway to Suga’s house, he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and said out of the blue, “Kinoshita said something weird to me.” Daichi’s brow quirked in response. “He said there was sexual tension in the locker room.”

Daichi frowned in thought. “Well, I guess Kageyama and Hinata could go either way. You know what they say about the line between love and hate.”

Suga shook his head. “No, Daichi. He was talking about us, and Narita agreed.” He harrumphed. “They called us ‘Mom and Dad,’ and you heard what Tanaka said: _our_ kids. _I_ even said it.” He gave an exaggerated gasped. “Daichi, are we actually married?”

Expecting a laugh, Suga’s face fell when Daichi looked away. “Does that bother you?”

“No,” Daichi said softly. “It’s just . . . I don’t know how to say this, and it’s really hard to even think about it, even if I did know how.”

Taking Daichi’s hands in his, Suga asked, “Daichi, are you all right?”

A choked laugh came from Daichi as Suga felt his best friend’s hands trembling. “I’m always all right, Suga. Even when I punch Tanaka with my face, I’m always all right. I’m just not sure of whether I should bring something up.”

“Daichi —”

“Today was great, and I don’t want to ruin it, Koushi.”

Suga framed Daichi’s cheeks with his hands and forced him to look up. “You can’t ruin anything. It’s just me.”

Daichi huffed. “It’s always you, Suga.” He reached up and put one of his hands over Suga’s and nuzzled the palm on his jaw. “I’ve wanted to tell you all day, but I waited until now because I wanted to give you a chance to decide.”

“What —”

Daichi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I love you, Suga.” He didn’t see Suga’s eyes bulge in response. “I think I have since forever.”

When Suga didn’t answer, Daichi carefully pried open one eye and then the other, only to see Suga breathing heavily and staring at him. “Say something. Please. Even if it’s just to tell me to go to hell.”

Suga dropped his hands and shook them at his sides. “You’re my best friend. I probably couldn’t tie my shoes without you.” He slumped against the fence next to them, staring straight out into the street. “Why would you ever want someone as hopeless as me?”

“Is that what bothers you?” Daichi said with a scowl. “I just confessed to you like a total tool, and you think there’s something wrong with _you_?” He gripped Suga’s shoulders and shook him. “No one is allowed to say that about you! Not to my face, not behind your back or mine, not ever! _Especially_ not you.”

With a growl, he pressed his mouth to Suga’s for a bruising kiss. It took Suga a moment to swallow his surprise before he reacted by looping his arms around Daichi’s neck. When Suga let out a soft moan into Daichi’s mouth, they sprang apart and gaped at one another.

“Well, that wasn’t what I expected,” Suga said, shivering.

Daichi just opened and closed his mouth until Suga laughed at him. “And I was the one confessed to. You should see your face, Daichi.” He covered his mouth with his hand, but the faint blush that crept across his cheeks was difficult to hide.

“I’m busy looking at yours,” Daichi said.

Suga turned his face, which was rapidly turning from pink to red. “Daichi, you’re so embarrassing!”

Sucking on his lower lip, Daichi asked hesitatingly, “So, does that mean . . .”

With a smack on the back of Daichi’s head, Suga grinned and said, “Of course, it does! And we’ll have _all_ month to figure out how to make it work, too.”

“Well, the trip from one end of Sendai to the other between our colleges isn’t all that far,” Daichi mused aloud. “We could meet up every weekend.”

Suga rolled his eyes. “We have plenty of time for logistics. Right now, I kind of want to kiss you again.”

Daichi’s mouth lurched into a crooked smile. “And I kinda want you to.”

This time, they met in the middle, and through the clatter of teeth and awkward angles, they stayed there for far longer than either of them realized. It wasn’t until the owner of the house they were loitering in front of yanked open his door and bellowed, “Damn kids! Go home!”

Both blanching, they bowed in unison and ran off until they were at Suga’s house. When they slowed, trying to catch their breath, Daichi took Suga’s hands in his and kissed his brand new boyfriend on the cheek. “Can I see you tomorrow?”

Suga laced his fingers with Daichi’s. “I’d like that.”

With one last peck on Daichi’s mouth, Suga slid backwards and headed to his house, giving Daichi a shy little wave before tripping up the steps and through the door.

Daichi’s heart beat a little too fast as he jogged home, letting out a whoop.

It was the last day of school, but for the rest of them — especially Daichi and Suga — it was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short little piece of nostalgia, but I tripped and spilled Daisuga all over it.


End file.
